As The Days Go By
by SMacked Hard
Summary: Stella joins a dating site in hopes to find her Prince Charming. She doesn’t find him though, but she does find her worst nightmare. Want to guess who that nightmare is? SMacked fanfic. Complete
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. I own only this story idea.

Summary: Stella joins a dating site in hopes to find her Prince Charming. She doesn't find him though, but she does find her worst nightmare. Want to guess who that nightmare is?

AN: I'm back! I got this idea from an English project. I don't know how this will go so bear with me. Enjoy! I really didn't enjoy writing about Stella when she was depressed but I had to.

As the Days Go By

Since the beginning of time, things have changed; I've got to admit. This world we live in has been through a lot; tragedies, wars and so on. Some people think things happen for a reason. I kind of believe that. It can also be wrong as well.

I guess you can say I've been through a lot. I grew up without a real family. I grew up in a couple of foster homes. It was fine but I wish I knew about who I was. To this day, I still don't know who I am in a sense. My family is missing; that part of me will never come back. Wherever my family is or whatever happened to them, I'll never know. It was a temporary home. It wasn't where I belonged but I always thought I'd find the place where I did belong; I still don't think I've found that place yet. Who knows, maybe I don't want to find that place. Was I destined to grow up without a real family, a real home, the place where I belonged?

My name is Stella Bonasera. I'm 35 years old. I don't remember most of my childhood but I hope it was a good childhood. I work for the NY Crime Lab. I guess you can say it's a good job; the pay is really good and I have great friends. ThatI am thankful for.

Some days are good and some days are bad. I take them as they come. I don't know what to expect. I tend to put things behind me; well, most things anyway. I don't hold regrets because they just get tangled up and they eat you alive. Like I said, I think some things happen for a reason and sometimes I think…shit just happens for no specific reason. I'm not going to live forever so I can't hold anything or anyone against me. Life's too damn short for that. I've been through on hell of a rollercoaster ride. And trust me; I do not like roller coasters!

Also, being a detective, I don't have the best of luck. I see dead bodies day in and day out and I still have that occasional chill that goes through my body when I see the thing's that happen.

Now that I think about it, nothing bad has happened to me in a long time. I'm going to try to keep it that way. But sometimes I risk too much.

Little did I know, a day later after I've been thinking about all of this, I would take the biggest risk of my life.

Stella's POV:

It was very early in the morning when I woke up. I didn't get much sleep during the night. I'm guessing it was because I got called in at 3 am yesterday and worked hard all day. Oh, why me?

I walked out into the kitchen tiredly and started making a pot of coffee. I also had a bad headache so I took 2 Advil's. I walked over to the couch in a daze. I turned on the TV and scanned through the channels aimlessly.

In reality I wasn't interested in the TV at all and I threw the remote on the table. I closed my eyes. I groaned and a tear escaped from my eye.

"Oh god, why isn't there someone that loves me?" I said miserably and curled into a ball. "Where is my Prince Charming?"

I obviously didn't get an answer. I cried that whole night. Eventually, I fell asleep.

A little while later, I heard my alarm clock go off.

It's time for work. Yay.I thought in a bored tone. Work was one thing I didn't want to do today. I was already depressed as it was.

Everything was passing by in a blur. I could care less what was going on. I threw on whatever I wanted when I got dressed. I put my badge on and my gun in my holster and drove off to work.

I pulled up in front of the lab and Mac was standing outside; and he didn't look happy. I had a weird feeling about what was going to happen.

I walked up to him and threw a fake smile at him. I tried to hurry past him but he caught my arm.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked me strictly.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I asked him in an unpleased tone.

"You were late, Stella. You know this is a big case and-" he started to badger me and I didn't want to hear it.

"Okay! I'm sorry, Mac. I'll be there in a second, okay?" I asked him with a frown and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Stella." Mac said in an upset tone.

"Whatever, it's fine." I lied to him. I wasn't fine and I didn't know if I would ever be fine. Mac walked over to his Escalade and waited for me.

I put my stuff in my office and I checked my email; for what reason, I really don't know.

I checked the spam section and saw a very interesting email from E . I pondered the thought. I clicked on it and I smile grew upon my face.

"E Harmony?" I said out loud. "It sounds like a very good idea. Maybe I'll meet my Prince Charming after all"

I clicked it off and decided I would join later. I ran up to make and got in to the car.

Little did I know though, that joining that site was the worse mistake I've made in my entire life.

AN: That's just a little intro. Let me know if you like it and I'll continue. ;]


	2. Down Under

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters.

AN: I'm guessing that you all liked the start so here's Chapter 2. And if any of you have any questions about this or any suggestions, feel free to let me know.

Down Under

I got into the car with a satisfied grin upon my face while I buckled the seatbelt. I guess Mac noticed my change of mood.

"Well, you're happy." he told me while he let out a chuckle.

"Is that so bad?" I replied and stared out the window.

"No, I mean, you looked upset a couple minutes ago." Mac said while we waited at a stop light.

"No, I wasn't upset, I'm just tired." I lied a bit. I was tired but I was upset too.

"Here, I got you a cup of coffee." Mac picked up the cup of coffee and I was grateful.

"Thank you. I need some of this." I joked with him while I took a sip. "You know my favorite coffee, Mac?"

He smiled and answered, "I always have, Stell."

The car came to a stop in front of a building that looked abandoned. Flack and Hawkes were waiting for us. They both waved when they saw us. We both waved back and walked toward them; I walked slowly behind Mac.

"What do you we got here, Don?" Mac asked curiously as we all headed into an apartment building.

"Well, the victim is Marty Andrews. He's 31 years old." Flack started to say as he shot me a smile. I smiled back at him and started to look around the place. "Word is that he was found here this morning by the couple that was going to move in. The tenant told me just before you came that he had no idea how he got in here because it's locked at all times."

"There's also no damage to the locks or windows even." Hawkes replied as he looked at the doorknob.

"Hey Flack, what did this guy do?" I called out from another room.

"Uh, he was just an ordinary guy. He actually lived here in this exact apartment but he was kicked out because he couldn't pay his bills." Flack said as Mac and Hawkes followed him into the room I was standing in.

"Maybe he never left." I told them while I looked at the wall.

"What are you getting at?" Mac wanted to know and came closer to me.

"Look." I told them as I pointed to a ladder in the corner and then I pointed to light but noticeable shoe marks on the wall. A ceiling tile was moved over a bit too.

"Did he live up there?" Hawkes asked me in a shocked tone.

"That's what I'm going to find out." I answered him and pulled the ladder under the tile. I started to climb up and I pushed the tile out of the way. Soon, my head was through and I could see.

"There was definitely someone in here, you guys." I started to say as I got out my flashlight. "There's wrappers…bottles…you name it. Someone could definitely be comfortable up here, not that there's much room in the first place but I guess it was enough."

I stepped down from the ladder and sighed.

"Nice job, Stella." Mac told me as he patted my back and pulled me against his side. Hawkes and Flack nodded happily. Hawkes and Flack peered up into the ceiling as well. "Now we have proof this guy was here for a while."

"Thank you." I said happily and patted some dust off that fell down from the ceiling. "Hey, when did Marty get kicked out?"

"I believe the tenant said 6 months ago. Why do you ask?" Hawkes questioned me this time and I started to walk through the rest of the apartment.

"I really can't imagine how this guy survived in here this long. How did he get out of here unnoticed too? That food was obviously gone before he was kicked out. " I questioned myself. How did this guy do it?

"Who knows, Stella? Maybe someone he knew helped him out." Mac started to explain but Flack cut him off.

"Nope, the tenant said no one was in here at all. Marty must've had a way out of here." Flack said that and it rung a bell in my mind.

"Well, maybe there's some kind of exit through the floors or something." I said and I probably sounded crazy. I started examining the floor.

"Are you nuts? There's no way." Flack questioned my thinking.

"I don't think I am and there's a possibility, you know." I winked at him as we all looked around. It was in a small room at the end of the hall when something caught my eye.

"Those floorboards are different, do you see that? There's something here." I said out loud. There wasn't a way to open whatever maybe hidden under it. There was loose floor board and it then gave me a grasp to lift it up. "Can I have some help?"

Mac and Flack offered a hand and help me lift it up. There was something definitely under there. Hawkes shined his flashlight into the dark hole.

"It's really crazy, really Flack?" I joked with and he shook his head.

"I never would've thought of that. What could be down there?" Flack replied with a smile and gazed down.

"Well, there's one way to find out." I said as felt for a ladder. I found one and stepped on it.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" Mac asked as he grabbed my shoulder.

"I need to see what's down here." I told him in an annoyed tone.

"Let me go first." Mac said with a wink. I gave in and he went down the ladder slowly. I waited until he got to the bottom. I couldn't even see him.

"Are you okay?" I yelled down to him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on down." he told me and I started to descend into the dark hole. I slipped but I caught myself.

Mac had his flashlight on and I finally saw him.

"Come here." Mac said and led me over to him; his hand led mine. I let go after a moment.

"Thanks. What is this place?" I stated in bewilderment.

"Well, let's see." Mac said curiously as we both let the flashlights guide our way.

"You guys?" Hawkes yelled down.

"Yeah!" I yelled up to him.

"We're going to be up here. We have to tell everyone about this." Hawkes told us with a worried tone in his voice.

"Okay. We'll be fine." I yelled up again.

"Well, let's go then." Mac said and we headed through the dark path.

It was super cold down here. Also, more bottles and trash were laying down here.

We got to the end of the straight pathway and ended up at another ladder.

"I'll lead this time." I told Mac with a wink. He nodded and I headed up.

There was something heavy above me. To my surprise, someone started lifting it off. When I could see out of the whole, we were in an alley.

An older man who must've been homeless stared at me in shock.

"Who are you?" he questioned me as Mac came out of the hole. The hole was covered with a piece of wood.

"I'm Stella and this is Mac." I said with a smile.

"Where's Marty? That's Marty's place down there." the man told me and I wasn't surprised.

"He's dead." Mac answered for him.

"Oh, how?" he asked and Mac shook his head.

"He was stabbed a bunch of times." Mac told him with a frown.

"Who would hurt poor Marty?" he said sadly and sat down.

"That's what we were going to find out. We're investigators from the NYPD. Can you come with us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course I'll come with you." the man told us. "My name is Sylvester."

"Nice to meet you." both Mac and I said happily.

We ended up on the street that was directly behind Marty's apartment.

"Let's go this way." I told them both and I saw Flack in my view. "Hey!"

"Whoa. How'd you guys get out?" Flack asked us and looked at Sylvester.

"It led out to an alleyway right behind Marty's apartment." Mac told Flack and he nodded back.

"Who's this?" Flack asked Sylvester and he looked shocked.

"I'm…I'm Sylvester, Marty's friend. I'm guessing I have to be asked a few questions, right?" he asked while we all nodded.

Flack led Sylvester to his car and we walked slowly back to Mac's car.

"It looks like we have a far road up ahead of us." Mac told me with a half smile.

"I agree with you on that." I replied as we walked back to the car.

AN: There was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Offering A Kind Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any its characters.

AN: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now, we'll learn more about Marty and how Sylvester was involved. Later, Stella will join the online dating site. PS: I'm not sure that's how E Harmony works because I don't use it so it will do. And I already met my Prince Charming. Enjoy!

Offering a Kind Hand and Finding My Prince Charming

It was a slow, silent ride back to the Crime Lab. I played with my fingers impatiently and thought about this case. Mac noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a smile and moved his eyes back to the road in front of him.

"Again…I'm okay, alright?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry I asked." Mac said in a weird voice and looked away from me.

I groaned and replied, "No, don't be sorry. Some people would just sit there and ignore the person. You pay attention, Mac."

"Well, that's good, right? It's a friend caring for a friend." Mac said with a grin and patted my hand.

"Yeah, that's great." I said in a happy mood and then I noticed we were at the lab.

We escorted Sylvester into an empty interrogation room. Mac and I walked in with pleasant smiles upon our faces. I gave Sylvester a bottle of water, one so he could have a drink and two, in case he didn't want to give us a DNA sample.

I sighed and sat down in front of the nervous suspect. He tapped his fingers repeatedly against the table.

"Okay, how and when did you meet Marty, Sylvester?" I asked as I watched Mac pace around the room.

"Oh, let's see," he started to say and looked at the ceiling. "I guess it was about when he was kicked out so I'd say 6 months ago and I met him when he was going down into the hole."

"Did you know about the hole before Marty came around?" Mac asked and stood behind him. Sylvester drank a sip of water and began to talk again.

"Yeah, because, I don't have no home and I picked that alley. I saw it one day but I just covered it up with that piece of wood. I just thought it was a regular hole, that's all." Sylvester said as he nodded his head. "He said never to tell anyone about it." He could tell I wondered why. "It was because he was a private man. He didn't really say much about his personal life. I didn't even know his last name."

This was getting interesting. Marty must've really been hiding something.

"Did he ever look scared or suspicious when you saw him last?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Hmm, he looked kind of scared and that was about 3 days ago." Sylvester told us and leaned back in his chair. "When I did see him, he just told me to move the wood so he could get in. Then, I never saw him since."

"Oh." Mac stated in a bored tone behind Sylvester.

"I think I did see something I shouldn't have though…" Sylvester started and I looked at us both. I nodded for him to continue. I got up and I wanted to get something to eat. Some guy was yelling at Marty, he yelled something to the extent of 'why won't you give me my money?' or something like that. I hid in the alley and watched the whole thing."

"Did you see what the man looked like?" Mac wanted to know and stood against the wall.

"It was only a dim streetlight but I think he had black hair and he looked a bit muscular. I couldn't see his face."

Damn, I thought and shook my head.

"Is that all you know?" I asked him and he didn't have anything else to say.

Mac already had walked out and I was about to when he called out to me.

"Wait!" he yelled and I turned around. "I really think Marty was involved with someone. I know Marty isn't a guy that wouldn't go and not pay his bills. I don't think he had money because he was giving it to someone."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help. We'll have to take your DNA just in case." I told him with a wink.

"That's fine." Sylvester said happily and winked back. I waited for someone to get done with the DNA and I started to talk again.

"I kind of feel bad for you and I think you deserve a little treat. How would it sound if you can have a nice, warm shower?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that…" he started to say with a smile.

"No, I insist. You deserve it, really, you do." I said with a smile and led him out of the room and toward the locker rooms. Mac looked confused so I told Sylvester to wait and I ran over to him.

"Do you mind if I borrow some of your spare clothes?" I asked with a big smile.

"Why?" Mac asked as he gazed at Sylvester with a smirk.

"I feel bad. I want him to have a nice meal and a warm shower. Please, Mac? I'll buy you more clothes." I asked him and nudged his side.

"Yeah, that's okay. My locker is number 217." Mac told me with a smile.

"I know that, Mac. They're right across from each other." I replied and laughed as we headed toward the locker rooms.

I set out the clothes and a towel for Sylvester. I smiled and waited outside of the locker rooms for him.

* * *

Mac's POV:

I was sitting in my office when Danny came in.

"Hey, Danny. What's going on?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. What about you?" he replied with a grin.

"I'm just thinking." I said sadly and shook my head.

"Can I ask what about?" Danny asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. It's Stella. I think something's going on with her." I started to say and I probably sounded stupid. "She's just not the Stella I know."

"Oh, I see." Danny said and nodded his head. "I don't see what you mean though."

"She looks depressed. It looks like something's wrong anyway." I told him as I looked out the window.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mac. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Danny recommended with a smile.

"I tried that. She just says she's fine or okay when in reality, I don't think she is." I said in a worried tone.

"Mac, I know you have feelings for Stella. Everyone knows you do." Danny said that and I was shocked.

"What?!" I exclaimed and stood up. "She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I have feelings for her?"

"I know you're in love with her, buddy. We can tell." Danny said with a chuckle.

"You don't know that…" I tried to deny it but I doubt it would matter anymore.

"Come on, do you think I'm blind or something? Mac, just ask her out. You won't regret it." Danny told me as he got ready to walk out.

"What if she says no? I got to admit I love Stella. I have for a while. I can't get turned down." I said with a frown.

"You have to take that risk and how can she turn you down? I can tell she loves you too." Danny encouraged me and smiled a bit. "Please, take my advice and ask her out."

"Okay, thanks Danny." I told him gratefully.

"Anytime, Mac." he said as he walked away.

I sat for a while thinking.

"What if she doesn't love me?" I whispered to myself. "If she doesn't want this, I'll screw everything up. I can't lose my best friend."

I took me a while and soon I knew what I was going to do.

* * *

Stella's POV:

It was down in the locker room for about 15 minutes and before I knew it, Sylvester walked out. He shaved his beard and he looked 20 years younger.

"Wow, you look great." I told him as I looked at him.

"Thanks to you I look great. I don't know if that really mattered though." he said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm going to be out on the street again. It was great and all but it was all a waste." he stopped walking and looked at me.

"No, don't say that. Who said that I was done treating you?" I told him with a smile.

"There isn't really anything you can give me that won't be lost or that will last long." he added with a half smile.

I dug into my pocket until I hit some money. I pulled it out and put it in his hand.

"No, I can't take your money." Sylvester denied the money but I wouldn't take it back.

"Please, just take it and get a nice meal someplace. I also know a friend who owns a place where people with no homes live. You can go there." I told him with a wink.

"They'll probably reject me like everyone else in this town has." Sylvester was starting to give up.

"Hey, tell them you know Stella and I really wanted you to stay there. They'll let you in. If not, I'll go talk to them myself." I explained as we made it upstairs and I saw Mac in my view.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and gave me a big hug.

"You're so welcome. Here's my number in case you want to call me. Let me know how you're doing." I told him with a wink and he nodded.

"I will." Sylvester said as stuck the paper with the number on it in his pocket and he waved goodbye to both of us. I did a really sweet thing that day.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Mac asked curiously as he watched Sylvester walk away.

"I gave him my number, some money and told him about the place that offers a home to homeless people." I told him with a confident smile.

"That was really nice of you, Stella. I'm proud." Mac told me and patted my back.

"Thanks. Did you need me for something? I was about to head home." I asked as he followed me into my office. I slipped on my coat and I threw my purse onto my shoulder.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner later tonight. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Mac said nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"I would love to…but I just wanted to stay home tonight. Can we go another time or something?" I felt bad for telling him no but I wanted to give that online dating a spin. I didn't need another dinner with a friend. I needed one with a boyfriend.

"Uh, sure. How about next Wednesday?" he asked me curiously and I nodded.

"Sure, I can't wait." I told him with a smile. He smiled back with the biggest smile I've seen him with in a while.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday then." I told him and started walking away.

"Are you not going to be here tomorrow?" he asked and today was Saturday.

"I'm going to take off. I need a break." I said with a wink. He nodded back.

"Have a great weekend." I told him happily.

"You too, Stella." he told me as he turned and walked away.

I had a big smile on my face the whole ride home. I was ready to meet my Prince Charming.

* * *

I took a quick shower right after I got home. I turned on Carrie Underwood's 'Some Hearts' CD and I sat in front of the computer screen. I typed in E Harmony and the site came up.

I typed in my info and interests. It told me I'd get emails when I get matched up with someone. I ate leftover spaghetti from the night before and waited a while before I checked my emails.

I got 5 matches already.

"Okay, who's going to be the lucky one?" I said with a smile. "Who's my Prince Charming?"

I looked through all of the people but the 3rd one listed caught my eye. He loved art, the outdoors and many other things I did. I really thought he was the one so I let him know I was interested.

I started to chat with him and he replied to me.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

I'm good, how are you?

"I'm great. So, do you live in New York?"

Yes, you do too right?

"Yeah, what's your full name?"

My name's Frankie Mala, you?

"Stella Bonasera."

We talked for about 3 hours and we were already boyfriend and girlfriend. The next day, we would meet at a restaurant. I hoped this would be my Prince Charming because he was so nice. After a while, I would learn that some people aren't who they say they are.


	4. Chats and Discoveries

AN: Well, Stella thinks Frankie is her Prince Charming. Will he be? Read to find out. I know you guys were mad that she turned down Mac. Well, there will be other times. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chats and Discoveries

**Mac's POV: **

I was already an hour late to work as I drove slowly to the lab. I really wasn't in the mood to work today. If I wasn't so dedicated, I probably would've sat home.

Of course, Stella said no to the date. I knew she was going too. I mean, who would want a guy like me? Even though she said next Wednesday, I know she's probably just putting it off and then will make up a random excuse at the last minute. I could already see it now. I guess me and Stella weren't meant to be.

I trudged into work with a puss on my face and got to my office. I threw my coat on the chair and sat down with a frown. I looked through the case file so I could get my mind off of Stella; that would be impossible. Those eyes that laugh, that smile that body…it's impossible to stop thinking about her. I closed it up in defeat and looked out the window.

I heard a knock on my glass door and I hoped to see one person.

"Hey, Mac." Danny greeted me with a smile. That wasn't the person I wanted to see but I guess you can tell who it was though.

"Hey, Danny. What's going on?" I asked with a smile as he came in and sat down.

"Well, Flack wanted to tell you he interrogated everyone on the block about Marty and they didn't see anything about that guy who was yelling at him. I think we're at a road block." He told me with a frown.

"Damn it!" I said in anger and stood up. Probably if Stella was here, this would've been the moment where she would've comforted me and would tell me, 'Oh, we'll get him, Mac! Don't you worry.' like she has times and times before.

"I know. We have to find something. I can't believe we didn't find anything else out." Danny said in a disappointed tone.

"I bet Stella would be able to find something out. She always does." I told him with a really big smile. Why do I always do that when I talk about her? Maybe I really do love her.

"Yeah…" he started to say with a wink. "So, what happened with Stella last night? Did she say yes?"

I sighed and began, "No, she said no, just like I thought she would."

"Did she say why?" Danny wanted to know.

"Well, she said she wanted to but she wanted to stay home. She said maybe another time. Then I told her next Wednesday and she said she couldn't wait. I knew she would've rejected me." I said with a frown.

"Hey, you know what, if she didn't want to go, she didn't want to go. It doesn't mean she doesn't like you, okay?" Danny encouraged me.

"Are you sure?" I asked in an unsure tone.

"Yeah, just give it some time." Danny told me with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Well, you better get back to work." I told him with a smile.

"Okay…see you around." Danny told me as he walked out and I nodded back.

I just wished it was Wednesday and I prayed she wouldn't back out or it might scar me forever.

* * *

**Stella's POV: **

I got up with a huge smile. Today I would finally meet Frankie who was hopefully, my Prince Charming. I got a shower and I pampered myself up. I put on not a lot, but enough make up so I was really pretty; not that I wasn't already.

I picked out my best leather jacket and my best black dress. I also wore my favorite high heels. I was perfect and I hope he thought so too. I was wearing half of a heart of a BFF necklace Lindsay and I share. Lindsay obviously has the other half. We promised to never stop wearing it, with exceptions to taking a shower and sleeping. With the necklace I knew even if Lindsay and I weren't together, we would still be together in a sense. In the package it came in, it said, 'Friends are like stars. You may not always see them, but you know they're always there.' I really love that quote because it's true and sweet.

It was around noon and soon I would drive to the restaurant on the corner. I told Frankie to look for the girl with the really curly hair with the black leather jacket; he already knew what I looked like from the picture on the website.

When I thought it was about time, I grabbed my purse and keys and drove off to the restaurant. I had a nervous feeling in my stomach, but who wouldn't?

The restaurant is one of my favorites and the whole team meets up here once and a while and we have a great time. I was looking around for the description Frankie gave me. 'I'm the guy with a Yankees cap on.' It wasn't a good description but I remembered his picture from the site so I guess I would be fine.

I stood in place and gazed around the room. I spotted a Yankees cap and a guy was waving at me with a big smile. It was Frankie. I waved back headed toward his table. This was it.

"Hey, it's really good to finally meet you." he greeted me with his hand out. I shook it happily and he pulled me into a hug. I didn't expect it but I liked it.

"Yes, me too." I told him truthfully and he motioned me to sit down.

He was so cute. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"So, where are you from?" he asked me curiously and his eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Well, I'm from New York. I'm Greek and Italian…" I started to explain just to see if he was bored yet.

"Those are some good combos. I'm Italian as well." Frankie said with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed softly. "Well, I was an orphan since a very young age, probably around 3 or something. I still don't know about my family…or even if I have one."

He frowned and grabbed my hand. His grip was tight and he rubbed his thumb over my skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they're out there somewhere; don't give up hope." Frankie encouraged me with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said with a smile. "What about you? Are you from New York too?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I love the Yankees." Frankie pointed to his cap which he now put on the table.

"I don't really like baseball." I shrugged and we both laughed. "I like ice-hockey and tennis"

"Oh, I like hockey but not tennis though." Frankie said happily with his hand holding mine. It felt really good.

"Well, that's okay." I told him honestly and the waiter came over and asked what we wanted.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and you'll have…" Frankie looked toward me.

"I'll have the same, just without tomatoes." I said with a smile and the waitress nodded. "Well, I don't know if you want to but I want to visit a friend and I want you to come along."

"Sure, I don't mind that at all. What's your friend's name?" He asked curiously and he scratched his arm.

"His name is Sylvester. He used to be living on the streets but I saved his butt. I gave him a good meal and a shower and told him about a shelter. I think he deserved it." I said proudly and he smiled back.

"That's really sweet of you." Frankie said happily. "I was just wondering, what's your job? I forgot to ask you last night."

"I'm a CSI." I stated with a grin. His jaw dropped and it shocked me. "Is that bad or something."

"N-no. I just can't imagine you kicking butt and arresting people." he said as he let out a laugh. I laughed with him.

"Yeah, but, it's a fun job at times and then again, it's really stressful." I told him as I sighed. "Well, I have really great friends to get me through the day…and night."

"Well, that's good. Poor Stella. That's so sad that you're stressed out." Frankie said with a frown.

"It's fine. I've dealt with it for about 12 years so it's nothing new." I said with a smile. We both took a sip of our coffees. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I sell things…all kinds of things. It doesn't make a lot of money but it's enough. Then, I help a lot of poor people and try to get them off the streets." Frankie told me in a happy tone.

"Aw, that's real good." I said and noticed the waitress come out with the food. "Well, lunch is served."

We both laughed and started to eat.

1 Hour later:

The lunch was fantastic and since it wasn't far, we walked to the shelter. We walked down the street holding hands.

The shelter was really nice. It was a big building with cute and cozy rooms. It had a big lunch room, a gym and huge living room. We walked up to the desk with a smile.

"Can I help you?" a younger man asked us.

"I'm looking for Sylvester." I said and his last name slipped my mind. "I'm sorry, I forget his name." We all laughed.

"It's fine. His room is 26. So, go down this hall and it's the 2nd to last one on the right." he explained and we nodded.

There were many people walking around and chatting. A ball rolled in front of us and a little ran out. I bent down to get it for her and she took it with a giggle. Her mother smiled and waved at me. I waved back as we headed down the hall again.

I knocked on his door and peaked in. He was sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Stella!" he exclaimed and gave me a hug. Frankie stood outside and didn't come in.

"Hey, do you like it here? Are you they treating you alright?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, it's really great here. Thank you for telling me about it. I can't thank you enough." Sylvester told me with tears in his eyes.

"It was no problem. Well, I want you to meet my boyfriend." I told him with a smile.

"Oooh." He joked and I peeked out into the hall.

"Hey, it's okay. Sylvester doesn't bite." I told Frankie and I heard Sylvester chuckle. Frankie smiled happily and we walked in holding hands.

"Hi." Frankie said in a shy tone. Sylvester looked at him with a weird look on his face. When he looked at his face, his jaw dropped. Both Frankie and I looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Stella, it's him. That's the guy." he told me and I was confused for a second. "It's the guy who was yelling at Marty."

Frankie's jaw dropped then and he stared at me for a moment.

"Are you positive?" I asked him quickly, still unsure. Sylvester nodded back and I gasped. Was my Prince Charming a murder suspect? He let go of my hand and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled down the hall as he ran out of the building. "Damn it!" I cursed and pounded the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sylvester asked me and I looked at him with a tear going down my face.

"No, my boyfriend might be a murderer. Thank you for your help." I said as I wiped the tear away and gave him a hug. "I'll come back when I find the murderer. At least I hope I do, Frankie could be fleeing the country now." I said with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry, Stella. You'll find him. I know it. Besides, you don't know if he killed Marty." he told me with a wink and I nodded back.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later. Bye." I smiled at him and he waved back.

"Bye." I heard him say as I ran down the hall.

I got outside and looked around. He wasn't in sight. I frowned and cursed once again. I took out my cell and dialed Mac's number.

"Hey, Stella. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was on a date." I told him nervously.

"A date, really? What happened? Did that guy ditch you?"

"He kind of did. Well, it was all good until we went to visit Sylvester. It was a good thing I did." I said in shock and started walking toward my Escalade. "It turns out my boyfriend…might be a murder suspect. Sylvester said that was the guy that yelled at Marty one night."

"What?! That's really good. Is he still there?"

"No, he stormed out. I don't know if he was scared or he killed Marty. I have no clue where he is, Mac. I screwed up." I said sadly. I got to my car and I slammed the door.

"No, you didn't. You have to come to the lab. This could progress it farther. Do you have anything of his on you?"

I searched my pockets. I remembered he told me to hold his cell phone and he got his coat on.

"I actually have his cell phone." I stated with a smile.

"That's really great! Get over here immediately."

"I'm on it." I said happily and drove off toward the lab.

AN: There you go, Frankie isn't Stella's Prince Charming, (not that he was in the show anyway) do you think he did it or is it just a misunderstanding. Did Sylvester mess up? I hope you liked it.


	5. Unsure

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters, just this story idea and Marty and Sylvester.**

**AN: Okay, you learned something shocking. Now, will Stella find Frankie again? Did he really do it? How does Mac feel about Stella having a possible criminal boyfriend? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Unsure**

**Mac's POV: **

I couldn't believe it. Stella had a boyfriend and he might be a criminal. How does Stella find these people? I really don't get it. One thing I do get is that is why she said no, because she has a boyfriend. I should've known she didn't like me that way.

I got to admit that must've been scary for Stella if that guy really is a murderer. Well, I would've been anyway. When she was talking to me, she felt like she was going to lose it then and there; with screaming or crying, I couldn't really tell.

Why can't Stella see that I'm the one for her? Or aren't I _the one_? I soon saw Don heading my way.

"What's wrong?" Don asked me curiously.

"Well, Stella's boyfriend may be a murderer. Sylvester said that's the guy that yelled at Marty but who knows if he was sure." I told him in an angry tone. I still can't believe she has a boyfriend.

"What happened?" Don wanted to know.

"Well, I guess they went to the homeless place to see Sylvester. Frankie stepped in and Sylvester thought it was him. I guess he ran off but Stella had his cell phone so maybe we can find something." I told him patiently and stared off into the distance for Stella.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Don told me with a smile.

Then, from the other direction, I heard the clicking of high heels. It was Stella. She was breathless when she got in my office. She put the cell phone on my desk and collapsed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I yelled and ran over to her while Don did the same.

"Yeah…I just need…to catch my breath." she said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence and I picked up the cell phone.

"Here, take this to Danny and Adam. We need to find something." I told him forcefully as I set the cell phone in his hand.

"Sure." Don said as he walked out the door.

I stood around awkwardly and when Stella sat up, I sat by her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her uneasily.

"What do you think?" she fired back at me. "How was I supposed to know my boyfriend would be a suspect in a murder investigation?"

"I guess you couldn't." I told her sadly. "How long has he been your boyfriend?"

She looked at me with a frown, "It's none of your business, Mac and he probably isn't my boyfriend now."

"You don't need him." I told her truthfully.

"How can you know that, Mac?" Stella asked as she stood up.

"Hey, in my opinion, I don't think you need him. You don't go out with a guy for a day and then feel like you're going to die when he runs away from you." I told her strictly. Yeah, I called Lindsay in Montana to see how Stella was. She went back to visit her family.

"How did you know that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I called Lindsay to ask about you." I started to say. I set my arms on hers. "You know what Stella, you're freaking me out. You're not the same anymore."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." Stella said sadly as a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm your friend and I care about you." I told her and she shook her head.

"I bet." she told me sadly. I lifted up her head gently. "Hey, where's the Stella I used to know?"

Stella laughed softly and let a few more tears fall, "She's right here, Mac."

"That's what I want to hear. Come here." I told her as I held out my arms. She hugged me tightly and I did the same to her. I kept rubbing Stella's back. She looked up at me and I stopped. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she told me with a wink. "Let's see what Adam and Danny might have for us."

During that whole convo, my mind and heart were screaming, 'I love you.' At this point in time though, should I tell her?

* * *

Danny and Adam were sitting next to each other as they looked through the contents of the phone.

"It's so boring without Montana here." he said with a smile. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Adam joked around.

"Yeah. What are you getting with that, huh?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Oh, don't act like that. I know you like her." Adam said as he laughed.

"N-no, why would you say that?" Danny wanted to know.

"You always talk about her and tease her. I'm not blind. I'm sure she feels the same." Adam told him truthfully.

"Well, maybe I do like her but she's only been in New York for what, about 4 months? I shouldn't ask her out yet." Danny said with a frown.

"Hey, when she gets back, ask to take her to dinner. Girls like being asked stuff like that." Adam told him with a smile.

"Like you'd know…" Danny grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Adam asked as Danny laughed to himself.

"Oh, it's not important." Danny said as he saw Mac and Stella walking towards them. "Hey, we found something."

That was one of the phrases they wanted to hear.

* * *

**Stella's POV: **

Both Mac and I sighed once Danny told us that.

"Well, what exactly did you find?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well, we searched the whole phone and I don't think Frankie thought he'd get caught because he has a lot of calls to Marty on here." Danny started to explain to us as we listened intently. "Now, even if Marty left a message or two, Frankie didn't leave them on. So, we're kind of at a dead end here."

"No, wait," I said as I had an idea. "What about texts? Is there any?"

"It looks like Frankie doesn't text. What a shame." Adam said with a smirk.

"I have another plan. We didn't find Marty's cell phone, right?" I asked everyone but only Mac nodded. I guess that would make sense because Danny and Adam weren't at the scene. "Marty's number is still in Frankie's recent calls, am I correct?" I asked with my signature smile. Both Adam and Danny nodded and I smiled. "Well, if we go back to the apartment, maybe we can find the phone."

"That's great and then we can see what nasty shit Frankie said to him." Mac said with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Then Danny, you can come with me, Mac and Hawkes and we'll find the cell phone, okay?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Okay, we're going to meet at my car in five minutes." I told them and they understood.

* * *

We were standing in all different points of the apartment. Mac was in the kitchen. Flack was near the bathroom and bedroom. Danny was near the secret exit and I was by the hole in the ceiling.

"Are you all ready?" I yelled out and it was fine. I dialed Johnny's number. I heard the ring tone but it was nowhere near me or Danny. My instincts told me it was near Flack.

"Flack, do you have something?" Danny asked him as Flack looked around the empty room.

"It's in here, but where?" he asked us as Mac came in. Soon, the tone ended.

"Stella, dial it again. It may be hidden in the wall or floor so we have to stand close." Mac told us and we listened. I pressed my ear against the floor, which was really gross. Danny and Flack stood opposite of each while Mac stood by the closet. I dialed and we all listened.

Mac opened up the closet door. He bent down and started to look. I walked over while Danny and Flack watched. We both saw a light and there was a slight crack under the wall. Mac stuck his finger under the space and pulled out the cell phone.

"Bingo." Mac said in victory. We all laughed. "I'm guessing Marty didn't want anyone to find this. Now we can hear those nasty messages."

"Oh, Mac, you don't know if he did anything. They could have been best friends for all I know." I told him in a disappointed tone.

"See, you don't know and neither do I. Both of us lose, are you happy?" Mac said in an annoyed tone and walked out with the cell phone. My eyes started to well up and I covered my eyes. Danny walked out and shook his head. Flack came over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he hugged me.

"No, I'm not. Mac acts like he knows everything when he doesn't half of the time." I said as he released his hug and wiped the tears away.

"Can you blame him? Besides, if he was in this situation, don't you think he'd defend his girlfriend?" Flack asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think Frankie did it." I said as we walked out and Mac looked angry. Danny was trying to calm him down.

"Well, let's find out then." Flack told me as he nudged my arm. I sighed and walked toward the group.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I got to understand he's your boyfriend." Mac said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and it's fine." I told him happily. Soon, my cell started to ring. I didn't know who it was but someone was calling from a public phone.

"Hello…" I said with a smile.

"Stella, it's me, Frankie."

"Oh, hey." I stated in a confused tone. I could tell he was on a street phone.

"I just wanted to say sorry for running out earlier. It was childish but I didn't want you to think I did it, because I really didn't. I promise."

"It's fine. I understand." I started to tell him. I had to do something before he slipped away. I walked away from the guys. I started to whisper. "Ultimately, they're going to think you did it because you ran, if you didn't, we could prove if your innocent or guilty. Sylvester was Marty's friend so they'll believe him."

"Do you think I did it, Stella?"

"No, I don't. Look, how about we do something?" I asked and turned around. Mac was frowning and I sighed. "How about we go out for a coffee?"

"Sure, how about the one on the corner? Suzi's Café I think it's called."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you in about….let's see…2 hours?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I said with a half smile. I walked toward the group.

"Who was that?" Danny wanted to know.

"It was Frankie. We're going to have coffee later." I explained as I looked at Mac. He was hurt. I didn't even do anything, did I? "After we look over Marty's phone, I have to go."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Flack said with a wink as we walked out of the apartment.

I still wondered if Frankie was innocent like I thought but, what if he wasn't? I soon would find out. I had a sneaky little plan up my sleeve just in case.

**AN: That was Ch. 5. Leave me a review and I'll be very happy. I hope you all liked it. **


	6. I Knew All Along

AN: Thank you for the reviews! So, Stella said yes to Frankie's offer. You'll find out if Frankie's who everyone thinks or Stella's feeling may have been right after all. Enjoy!

**I Knew All Along**

**Mac's POV: **

I was the one driving when we drove back to the lab. I was so angry and upset; that's really not a good combination. Doesn't Stella see Frankie's a bad guy? Yeah, he's really not her boyfriend. Why does Stella lie to me? Can't she tell I love her?

I glanced in the rearview to see Stella with her head against the glass. I guess I'm the only sad. At least she has someone in her life when I have nothing.

When we got to the lab, I was silent and ignored everyone.

"Mac, what are you doing?" I heard Don shout but I ignored him. I started running. I needed to find out what these messages said, for my sake and Stella's. I can't have her dating someone dangerous. If she doesn't want me, she doesn't, but I have to some her from this guy.

"Mac!" I heard Stella yell at me. I thought about stopping but I wasn't going to.

I saw Adam in the lab and I was relieved.

"Adam! Thank god you're here." I said in relief and I turned to see the group walking toward me.

"Yeah, is that the phone?" he asked me curiously and I handed it to him.

"Yeah, we have to see what's on it. I know Frankie's bad." I said and I'm sure Stella caught the last sentence because she came in with her arms folded across her stomach and tapped her foot repeatedly.

"Well, let's see. Well, I see a lot of voice mails from Frankie. I'll get them on." Adam said while he got the files on the computer.

There were a total of 10 messages. I couldn't wait to hear what he said.

"Do you want me to start with the earliest one?" Adam asked and I nodded. "Okay."

Message 1:

"_Hey Marty, what's going on? I saw that you called me. I guess I can help you. I know you broke your arm and it's hard to work. I'll help you as long as you pay me back. Do we have a deal? Call me back. Bye. _

"It looks like Frankie offered to help. How nice?" Stella said with a smile and I frowned. "Let's see the next one. I also wonder how he broke his arm too."

Message 2:

"_Okay, it's all settled then. Come over to my place at 7 AM and I'll give you some money. It's going to be fine. Don't worry. You're my friend and my brother would've liked if I helped you too." _

"Stell, did he tell you he had a brother?" Danny asked Stella and she shook her head.

"He said he was an only child…maybe something happened to his brother." Stella said as she frowned a bit. _What a lying bastard! _I thought.

Messages 3, 4, 5, and 6 were mostly like this:

"_Hey, where are you? Call me back. Do you have the money? Please, I helped you, so you have to repay the favor. You're in a good place now because of me. It's the least you can do. Bye." _

"It looks like Marty wasn't giving any money back to Frankie. Ouch!" Flack joked and all of us laughed except Stella.

Message 7:

"_Okay, where are you? I don't want to have to come to your apartment and yell at you. I'm not a mean guy and you don't want to see me when I'm angry." _

"Who does this guy think he is?" Adam said in shock and shook his head.

Message 8:

"_Here's the deal. It's been about a year since I started helping you out. It's time to give me the money. This has got to end!" _

I heard Stella sigh. _Oh, this guy's here Prince Charming? Get out of here! _I thought and growled under my breath.

Message 9:

"_Hey! Where the hell are you? I know you're at your apartment. Where else can you go? I'm seriously going to kick your ass!! You better have the money because you've been ignoring me." _

"This is the last one." Adam said with no excitement in his voice.

"Okay, play it." Stella said with no expression on her face.

Message 10:

"_I've had enough! It's been long enough too. You know, it was Johnny's dying wish to help you out if anything ever happened to you. I didn't have to do this! You really should've learned to pay your bills by yourself. I gave up my hard worked money for you and you're not even grateful. You're going to pay! If you try to run, you're dead. And that's a promise!" _

There was a huge silence.

"Wow." I said in disbelief. Unexpectedly, Stella walked out of the room. I looked behind to see her running away. "Damn! Danny, check that for prints and see if Frankie touched it. I got to calm her down." Danny nodded as I ran out after her.

* * *

**Stella's POV: **

I was speechless. A guy I thought was my Prince Charming was a murderer. It was too hard to believe.

I cried loudly and I didn't care who heard me. I hoped Mac was happy for rubbing it in my face that he was bad. I guess he was right.

Why did I do this online dating shit? I have to end this relationship.

"Stella! Come here!" I heard Mac yell for me to come to him. _Like that's going to happen. _"I'm sorry."

I didn't care. I ran into the girl's bathroom. I ran into and empty stall and locked it. He came in after me.

"Stella. Let's talk." Mac said in a hurt tone.

"Let's not." I said as I sobbed and pulled a piece of toilet paper off the roll.

"Come on. We need to talk." Mac approached my stall.

"No, we don't! Just go away. You always make things worse." I told him and leaned against the wall.

"I can't go away. I care too much." Mac stood in front of the door.

"Please, don't care about me. I'm just a stupid girl." I started to explain to him. "I decide to online date and I meet an ass."

"You tried out online dating? Stella, there's nicer people out there then him." Mac explained and I coughed a few times.

"It's easy for you to say. You should put yourself in my shoes." I walked closer to the door. "I wanted so much to believe Frankie was a good guy. It looks like I'm wrong again."

"We're not perfect, Stell. Just come out, please? I hate seeing you sad but think about me? How do you think I feel seeing you cry?" Mac walked away and I thought he was going to leave so I came out.

"I wish I knew that. I don't know anything." I told Mac as I looked at my red eyes.

"Don't say that. You're the smartest person I know." Mac said with a smile and pulled me towards him.

At that moment, I had a weird feeling. I liked it when Mac held me. What's going on?

"Maybe." I laughed and he wiped a tear away.

"Well, you're going to miss your date. You have to find a way to get him over here." Mac told me as he held the door open.

"Oh, I know and I will. I better get over there though. You better save an interrogation room for me." I joked as I walked away.

"You know I will." I heard him say as I walked to my car.

* * *

I stood outside of the café with 2 coffees in my hand. I didn't want any sweet date. I wanted him in jail.

When I saw him, he looked confused.

"Hey, what's up?" Frankie asked as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I thought we were going to have a date."

"Yeah, we were, but I feel like having a date in my car." I told him with a wink.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Sure." he winked repeatedly and now I was confused

We got to the car and it was silent for a few minutes. I called Mac and turned down my volume. I know Mac would trace the call eventually.

"Do you want to have a quickie?" he asked and I coughed on my coffee.

"What?" I asked him.

"Have sex?" Frankie asked with a devilish smile.

"Uh, this isn't a good place." I said truthfully.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Come here." he said as he pulled my lips to his. I felt by my belt and I had handcuffs.

"Do you mind handcuffs?" I asked him in a sexy voice.

"I love 'em. Cuff me baby!" he yelled and I cuffed him. He got on top of me and started to get undressed. His pants remained. Shoot!

"Wait, hold on a second." I told him and got out from under him and he frowned.

"Come on, what's the problem?" he asked me.

"You're the problem! You're a murderer!" I shouted at him as I threw his clothes at him. _Hurry, Mac! _

"You think I killed that piece of scum named Marty?" he yelled and pushed me away. My head hit the glass.

"Ha! 'Piece of scum?' I've had enough of you! You're coming with me." I yelled and he turned to go out the door.

"Have fun catching me, you slut!" he screamed as he opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" Mac stood in front of his way and had his gun pointed at him.

"Gahhh!!!" he screamed and I sighed. Flack and Danny walked to the car with Frankie as he struggled.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked and came near me.

"Yeah, I am now. I can't believe I had to do that." I said as I put my jacket back on.

"It's fine. You do what you got to do. Let's get back and interrogate this bastard. I got a vacant interrogation room with his name on it." Mac said with a smile as he got into the driver's side.

"Sweet! Let's get this sucker!" I said while we laughed our butt's off.

* * *

**Mac's POV: **

Stella and I walked into the room. Frankie sighed as we set evidence on the table.

"Okay, I'm not screwing around. We know you killed Marty. Why?" I yelled at him and I saw him glance at Marty's cell.

"I'm guessing you know why. You heard the messages, right?" he asked us and we nodded. "Well, I wanted my money. He ignored me for months after I helped him out. He needed a lesson."

"It looks like you do too." Stella told him in anger. 2 cops came in to get him when he turned toward her.

"Have fun being lonely your whole life. I can't believe I dated a chick like you. You'll never find anyone!" Frankie yelled and Stella's jaw dropped.

"Hey, she did find someone, so shut up!" I told him off and he smiled.

"Who would that be?" he asked and I paused.

I can't believe I would say this.

"I am so back off!" I yelled and he laughed as they took him out. Stella stared at me in wonder.

"You are?" she asked curiously and I nodded.

"Stella, I like you, I really do. I don't know if you do but, I just can't hide it anymore." I told her truthfully and looked into her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"You know what Mac?" she asked while her eyes twinkled. I shrugged.

"I love you." Stella said and my heart stopped.

"You do?" I asked in shock and she leaned forward.

"Does this answer your question?" she stated and kissed me.

"I think it does. Stella, will you go out with me?" I asked her and hoped for a yes.

"Of course I will. I can't believe my Prince Charming was in front of my eyes the whole time." she hugged me tight and we both smiled.

"I'm really glad I have you, Stell. You make this job fun." I told her honestly and she laughed.

"Me too, Mac. Me too." Stella said while she smiled that awesome smile. We walked out of the room holding hands. Don, Flack, Adam and Hawkes smiled as we walked past.

"Are you ready for that dinner?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I've been waiting a lifetime." she told me and we would soon enjoy a fantastic meal. This was a dream come true.

**THE END!! **

**AN: That's the ending. I hope you all liked the story. Frankie earned what he got. I would NEVER make him innocent. Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed. You make my day!**


End file.
